powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) (O.G.'s Rewritten Version)
'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 '''is the second season to the Mighty Morphin series. It's the Power Rangers adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Lord Zedd freed Rita and her minions as an exchange for serveing him, but Lord Zedd trapped Rita back into her dumpster as punishment for failures of destroying the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd later created a monster that was strong enough to over power the Power Rangers. In order to fight Lord Zedd's monster, Zordon gives the Rangers the Thunder Orbs by trans-firing them into their communicators for them to become the Thunder Team Rangers. Tommy Oliver finally returns as the White Thunder Ranger, which he recieved the thunder powers after he found Saba and the white Thunder Orb at the Tiger Temple in India which Zordon order Tommy to re-chive Saba. The Wizard of Deception finaly returned to aid Lord Zedd and Rita to destroy the Power Rangers. He created clones of Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly from their hairs, and stole their Thunder Orbs for his clones. The Rangers had no choice but to resort back to their dino powers in order to fight their evil clones. After Tommy and Fred destroyed the Wizard of Deception, the clone rangers where then turned good, and now fight along side with the now called Dino Team Rangers as the new Thunder Team Rangers. Charecters Rangers Thunder Team Rangers Red Thunder Ranger / Jason Lee Scot > Jack Blue Thunder Ranger / Billy Crantson > Bill Green Thunder Ranger / Zack Taylor > Zacker Yellow Thunder Ranger / Trini Kwan > Trina Pink Thunder Ranger / Kimberly Ann Hart > Kim White Thunder Ranger / Tommy Oliver Dino Team Rangers Red Dino Ranger / Jason Lee Scot > Rocky DeSantos Black Dino Ranger / Zack Taylor > Adam Park Blue Dino Ranger / Billy Crantson Yellow Dino Ranger / Trini Kwan > Aisha Campbell Pink Dino Ranger / Kimberly Ann Hart Green Dino Ranger / Fred Kelman Wild West Rangers Red Wild West Ranger / White Stranger Blue Wild West Ranger / William Yellow Wild West Ranger / Rocko Pink Wild West Ranger / Miss Alicia Green Wild West Ranger / Abraham Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Bookala * Saba * The Peacock Knight Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Lord Zedd ** Rita Repulsa ** Goldar ** Scorpina ** Finster ** Wizard of Deception ** The Ideit Five *** Squatt *** Baboo *** Motorpsycho *** Miss Telephony *** Doomstone ** Butler Mime Dummies ** Putty Patrollers ** List of Mighty Morphin Season 2 Monsters Arsenal Thunder Team Arsenal Morphers/Communication Devices * Thunder Morpher/Wrist Communicators * White Tiger Thunder Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Thunder Orbs Sidearms * Thunder Blaster ** Sword Mode ** Dagger Mode * Thunder Rods ** Draco Top > Double Draco Swords ** Leo Top > Leo Staff ** Pegasus Top > Pegasus Nunchakus ** Cameleo Top > Cameleo 9-Part Whip ** Phoenix Top > Phoenix Spear * Wheel Blades * Saba * Thunder Bomber Team Cannon * Thunder Cannon Vehicles * Thunder Bikes Dino Team Arsenals Morphers * Dino Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Dino Coins ** Dino Crystals Communication Devices * Wrist Communicators Sidearms * Blade Blaster * Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Dino Blaster/Dino Weapons ** Tyranno Sword ** Mammoth Axe ** Tricera Lance ** Saber-Tooth Daggers ** Ptera Bow * Dragon Dagger Power-Ups * Dragon Shield Other Weapons * Anti-Sonic Foam Gun Vehicles * RadBug * Battle Bikes Zords Gigazord Thunderzords and the Power Zord Battle System * Thunder Ultrazord ** Thunder Megazord *** Draco Thunderzord/Battle Mode *** Leo Thunderzord *** Pegasus Thunderzord *** Camelo Thunderzord *** Phoenix Thunderzord ** White Tigerzord ** Wanjel the Shuttlezord * ''Alternate Combination - Mega Tigerzord Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System * Dino Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Original/Dino Megazord (Dinozords) **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mammoth Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber-Toothed Cat Dinozord **** Pterodon Dinozord *** Dragonzord ** Titanus the Carrierzord * Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode Other Megazord * Wild West Megazord ** Bulldog Copter Zord ** Eagle Jet Zord Episodes Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Omega Groudon